


Day 12: Another World

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [12]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Window Sex, hiding on earth au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Hiding on Earth, the two sirens spend a morning together.
Relationships: Lilith/Maya (Borderlands)
Series: Femslash February [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Kudos: 13





	Day 12: Another World

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any

No one on Earth could tell they were from another world, everyone just assumed their siren markings were a new glowing tattoo technology and Lilith and Maya did not correct them. Earth was such a mixture, even Maya’s naturally blue hair was assumed to be a professional dye job.

Lilith woke to find Maya staring out their large condo windows in only a night shirt. She wrapped her arms around the blue siren, kissing her neck. “What are you thinking about?”

Maya sighed into Lilith’s touch. It was the only time she liked it. “I was just thinking about how beautiful the city is. How we can actually appreciate it now that we're safe.”

“Mmm,” Lilith hummed, her lips hot on Maya’s flesh. “You know what I think about? How are you _feeling_ this morning, anyway?”

Grinning, Maya leaned against her partner. “I think I’m _feeling_ okay for anything you want to do.”

“Excellent,” Lilith whispered. She pushed Maya against the window, her hands beginning to roam. Tugging up the shirt, Lilith brought her hand between the siren's legs, making her moan softly. It was a delightful sound, even more so that Lilith knew she was the only one who was allowed to make her feel this way. Maya writhed against the cold window, her shaking legs clenched around Lilith’s hand, her breath fogging up the glass.

"This is why I like Earth, I can finally be with you this way," Lilith sighed into Maya's ear.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
